barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ayeshagirl1/Blair willows
Princess Sophia of Gardania, or Blair Willows, is the main protagonist of Barbie: Princess Charm School. She was born to the late Queen Isabella and King Reginald. She is voiced by Diana Kaarina. Contents http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Blair_Willows# show StoryEdit Sophia was princess of Gardania and daughter of Queen Isabellaand King Reginald. But after an auto accident her parents die and then Sophia was brought to Miss Willows by her royal dog. Now Sophia is known as Blair Willows, a regular girl who lives in a slum of the kingdom of Gardania. She lives with her adoptive mother, who is ill, and her adopted sister Emily who loves watching the annual Princess Procession, a televised event where princesses and lady royals (princesses' advisers) from different kingdoms arrive in Gardania to attend Princess Charm School. The Princess Charm School's aim is to teach princesses and lady royals how to fulfill their princess potential. Every year, there is a lottery in which a commoner's name is chosen and if they graduate, they can be chosen as a lady royal. After Emily enters Blair several times in the lottery, her name is picked out and almost immediately, Blair is taken to the Princess Charm School. She meets a dog namedPrince, who seems to recognize her somehow, and she is given a tour by the Headmistress Privet. Later, Blair receives her school uniform from a sprite named Grace, who is her personal assistant. She bumps into Delancy, a mean girl who doesn't think Blair deserves to be at the school because she is a commoner. Delancy will be the future princess of Gardania if she graduates. Blair meets some nice girls, including Isla and Hadley. They're happy to be her friends, and they support her even when Delancy and her mother and Blair's teacher, Dame Devin, are rude to Blair. Blair also meets a prince named Nicholas when he dances with her in a dance lesson. During another lesson, Dame Devin notices that Blair resembles the queen, who was killed in a car crash with the rest of the royal family. There is a legend that the queen's daughter, Princess Sophia, didn't die. When looking through the palace one day, Blair and her friends make a connection between the date of the car crash and the date Blair was left on her adoptive mother's doorstep. They realise that Blair is the princess. Delancy overhears them and realises that her mother is plotting something bad. Blair and her friends need to find Gardania 's magical crown in order to prove she is the lost princess, as thecrown will light up on her head if she is the true heir. Unfortunately, Dame Devin frames them by saying they stole her jewellery, and they are banned from coming to the coronation, when they will be crowned. Delancy gives them a map, so they can find the crown in the palace, as she has realized she doesn't want her mother to do anything bad to the kingdom if she is crowned. While searching in the palace, where Dame Devin and Delancy live, they are caught and Dame Devin plans to leave them trapped through the coronation. That way, they will miss being crowned. They need a code to get out of the basement they are trapped in, so Blair hooks up her phone to the keypad at the door. Islaremembers a musical tone, and figures out which buttons to press. Delancy tried to bide the girls some time, and succeeded. Blair arrived in time to stop Delancy being crowned, and Delancy gives her the crown. Blair is crowned and it lights up because she is the rightful heir. Dame Devin admits that she killed the queen and her family so Delancy could rule one day, and is arrested. Blair forgives Delancy for being rude to her, and lets her be her lady royal. At the graduation party, Blair sees Nicholas again, and her family comes to live in the palace. PersonalityEdit Blair is very kind, clever, hard-working and nice to everyone including strangers. She has a lovely and caring personality. Despite this fact that she is a teenager, she takes care for her ill mom. Also, she has great sense of humor. She is a little shy and she isn't very overconfident. Her negatives would include her sometimes-clumsiness. Physical AppearanceEdit Blair is 18 years old. She has pale skin, blue eyes and long, blonde hair. Waitress UniformEdit For work, Blair had her hair in a bun, secured with a pink ribbon. Her top was a white button-up blouse with short, puffy sleeves, and she wore short pink skirt. She also wore a blue apron over her skirt, white frilly socks up to her ankles, and pink high heels. Official School UniformEdit * 1 of 5Add photoThe official uniform is a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a pink plaid tie with a matching pink and blue skirt, and a royal blue waistcoat. Blair and the other students wear the school badge on their chest, and white knee high socks with pink pumps. She also wears her hair down with a ponytail on the right side and a silver training crown. Dance Training with Miss PrivetEdit Blair had her hair down with a ponytail on the right side. The dress she wore to dance with Ms Privet was magenta. It had a floor length full skirt and puffy sleeves. The bodice of the dress is lighter than skirt and sleeves, and it matches the long gloves she wore. She wears that in the song On Top Of The World. She wore magenta open toed heels, the same ones she wears as Princess of Gardania. The same dress is worn by Princess Tori in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. Altered UniformEdit After Blair's uniform is ripped to shreds by Wickellia, she creates a new one with help from Grace, Caprice andHarmony using fabric from her old uniform. It has the same blouse and a blue necktie. She wears a pink and gold jacket with puffy sleeves. The main design is the same as her old skirt. She wears a skirt that looks like her old one, but added a golden belt, and the design is gone. She wears the same pink pumps and had pink knee-high socks. GraduationEdit She was transformed after "Gardania's Magical Crown" was placed on her head. Her princess gown was entirely pink and gold. The top had only one strap on to left. It had a gold band on it from top to bottom of the top. On the right, there was a ribbon attached to it with another ribbon underneath and this was gold. The skirt had a cover with many designs, also in pink and gold. And it has a pink, silky skirt underneath. She wears pink heeled sandals. Her hair was short and curlier when she was transformed. She wears a heart-shaped necklace Category:Blog posts